1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection molding machine with an apparatus for the linear removal of injection molded articles from the opened injection mold, wherein on a guide bed aligned above the closing unit for the injection mold is moveably mounted a two-way support or carriage with a support member carried by the two-way support or carriage. The support member carries at its lower end a grasping member for injection molded articles which grasping member is adjustable in an upward direction. The grasping member, in turn, is adjustable relative to the support member about at least two joints extending at a right angle relative to each other. The guide bed for the two-way support or carriage is aligned parallel relative to the direction of actuation of the closing unit and relative to the longitudinal axis of the injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for removing injection molded articles of this type is described in the magazine "Plastverarbeiter" 1985, No. 6, pages 106 to 109.
These apparatus for removing injection molded articles use a two-way support which is moveable along the guide bed. This two-way support is technically very complicated and has a substantial structural weight. The carriage carrying the support member of the two-way support placed on the guide bed is constructed as a cantilever which is moveable in an upward and downward direction. The cantilever extends with a relatively great length above the closing unit parallel to the direction of actuation thereof and constitutes the guide for a third carriage which forms the actual support member.
It is apparent that, in injection molding machines equipped with these known apparatus for removing injection molded articles, difficulties will occur frequently because it is not only necessary to introduce the high structural weight of the apparatus into the injection molding machines, but also because a relatively large free space is required in order to be able to deposit the injection molded articles which have been grasped by the grasping member and have been transported out of the injection mold.
It is the object of the invention to provide for injection molding machines an apparatus for removing injection molded articles of the above-specified type, which is not only structurally less complicated, but can be realized with a reduced structural weight. In addition, it is an object to achieve an arrangement of the apparatus for removing injection molded articles relative to the injection molding machine which can be effected with minimum space for mounting the apparatus on the side next to the injection molding machine and, thus, facilitates an arrangement of adjacent injection molding machines relatively closely next to one another.